


The Kiss

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Kiss

The Kiss

McGee sits at his desk pondering what he is about to do. He has wanted to be an NCIS agent for his whole life. Now because of what he is about to do, he is going to end it. How could this have happened?   
Tim finishes typing he email to Vance and prints off the one for Gibbs. Going to the printer he picks it up and returns to his desk. Sitting in his chair for the last time he signs his resignation and gathers up his few things. For the last couple of days he has been taking pieces of his life home with him. He knows he has the money in the bank to not have to worry about losing his apartment and he has had a couple of really good offers from some outside tech. Companies. This is one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. But he tells himself, “ It's for the best.”  
Pulling himself together he glances around seeing that Tony and Ziva are getting ready to leave and Gibbs is just sitting there lost in his thoughts.   
Picking up his backpack and his laptop, Tim walks over to Gibbs desk and places his letter of resignation on it.   
Bringing Gibbs out of his thoughts he looks up at Tim.   
“McGee is there something you wanted?”  
“No Boss I just wanted to give you this.” Tim explains as he hands Gibbs the letter.   
Gibbs quickly reads it and stands up to ask him what the meaning of it is when Tim leans forward and gently kisses him. The kiss deepens as Tim wraps his arms around the older man pulling their bodies together.   
One arm around Gibbs waist while the other is behind his neck gently holding him in place while Tim kisses him.  
Gibbs at first is shocked and as the kiss deepens his body relaxes and his arms instinctively go around Tim's waist. He has wanted to do this for so long and now he is. The kiss is mind blowing. He knew that kissing Tim would be different, special but this is so much more.   
As the kiss deepens even more both mens bodies respond as their hard cocks rub together.   
When Tim finally breaks the kiss his cock is so hard it hurts.   
Before Gibbs can react Tim races for the elevator and just as he gets there the doors close and he is trapped.   
Suddenly Tim feels a pair of strong arms encircle his waist as his head falls forward to rest on the elevator doors.   
“Tim you don't have to resign because of what you just did.” Gibbs murmurs in his ear.  
“How can you say that after I have embarrassed my self in front of everybody.” It was then that Tim realized that the room had exploded into cat calls and whistles.  
Turning Tim around in his arms so he could look into his face and eyes to read what the younger man was feeling.  
“Tim you had the courage to do what I've wanted to do for years. Please stay.” Gibbs whispers as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
